dot Hack A new day Resurrection
by Twilights-Pain
Summary: Kaden's in a coma, Sakaki is on the loose in 'the World' and a new enemy is lurking on the horizon. But, on the better side, AIDA has disappeared. Until one day, a prophecy that predicts an awakening shakes 'the World' to it's core. Sequel to A new day Re
1. Chapter 1 Return Mix 1 Balmung

Well here it is, the not so long awaited second part of my first Fic. Quite honestly, it took a lot for me to post it. I'm my own worst enemy when it comes to writing.

Also thanks to KeiHiKaru for editting for me.

* * *

_**Here are the files you asked for.**__  
__The Dawn Sky Avenger: Kaden  
Real Name: Kaden Jo Smith  
Age:Currently Unknown.  
Class: Adept Rogue, White  
Born in: Dublin, Ireland.  
Lives in: Sydney, Austrailia.  
AIDA Blessed: Yes.  
Epitaph Blessed: Yes.  
Further Notes: This character is unique. We must research it further.  
Masquerade  
Real Name: Ella Rayanne Smith.  
Age: Thirteen.  
Class: Shadow Warlock  
Born in: New York, New York.  
Lives in: Sydney, Austrailia.  
AIDA Blessed: Yes.  
Epitaph Blessed:...Epitaph Signals have been detected from her, though they are unconfirmed  
Further Notes: She's survived a full AIDA possesion. She is also somehow connected to Sakaki.  
Kaldeon  
Real Name: Miriam 'Middle Name Unknown' Smith  
Age: Twenty-Two  
Class: ... Cleric Master...( A/N:A combination of a Wave Master and a Harvest Cleric)  
Born in: Dublin, Ireland  
Lives in: Sydney, Austrailia  
AIDA Blessed: Unknown.  
Epitaph Blessed: Unknown.  
Further Notes: She's still comatose, even though the second network crisis was resolved, seven years after all the other Comatose returned way back when...  
Balmung, have you read my other e-mail? Perhaps it isn't a good idea to return...  
Reki._

_

* * *

  
_"What do you mean, not a good idea? This place is great! So much better then R:1!" Balmung said to the wavemaster behind him.  
"Do you not see the image on the screen." Reki told Balmung, pointing to the screen.  
"So, some guy is posing as me? Ha, no problem!" Balmung replied  
"It's not some guy! It's a Data Anomaly!" the Wavemaster scolded  
"So what?" the winged man stated  
Reki slammed his fist against the wall in anger.  
"So what! Gah, you're so annoying!"  
Balmung yawned.  
"So where am I stationed?" he asked in a lazy tone.  
"What... oh right, G.U.'s headquarters. You'll be working hand in hand with the eight members of it. It's also a joint ownership with a man named Yata."  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, see ya later Reki."


	2. Chapter 2 Prophecy?

_Mac Anu_  
"C'mon Kuhnie, you've been all down lately! Let's do the 'Story of Kudan' quest!" Ella whispered.  
It had been three months. Three months since Kaden had gone into a coma, three months since G.U. disbanded, three months since Ella made Blackwind, three months since everything.  
And though it was her own sister in a coma, Ella was out running, skipping and jumping, just having the time of her life.  
Kuhn was the exact opposite. He was sad, and depressed. He'd gone to see Kaden three times in the past month, since she had been transfered from Sydney (her hometown) to Tokyo.  
He had also met Miriam in this time, since she was transferred as well. It only confused Kuhn more.  
"I thought... well you know, _she_ made it seem like Miriam was dead." Kuhn avoided saying her name.  
"That's because she is dead to Kaden," Ella had no problems with saying Kaden's name. "Just like how Kaden feels to us..." Ella's voice broke.  
That was the first and last time Ella showed any emotion about Kaden's condition.  
"Kuhn, let's go!"  
Kuhn groaned and followed after her as she added him into her party.  
"Who else should we invite?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Ooh, Let's invite Shino! She's so fun!"  
The name shocked Kuhn. How did she know Shino, he thought, as he watched Ella.  
"Hiya Elz!"  
Shino waved to them.  
"Hi Shino! How's Haseo?"  
How did she know Haseo?, the questions continued to enter his head.  
"How's the guild going?" Ella asked when Shino got down to us.  
"Oh it's good. It's a little hard without you and our guildmaster."  
"Yeah, but..." Ella looked at Kuhn out of the corner of her eye. "Our Guildmaster is busy..."  
"Right... Oh where are my manners, Hi Kuhn."  
Kuhn nodded, acknowledging her gesture.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Kuhn had no idea why he should be surprised that she had friends outside of him, after all, Ella was off by herself a lot, so she had a lot of social time. But the fact that she was hanging out with _Haseo_ of all people was strange.  
"Ooh, these enemies are funny to hit!" Ella shouted.  
Ella, he thought, how can you be so happy when both your sisters are in coma's.  
"Yeah, they are!"  
Shino looked at Kuhn quickly and then used repth on Ella.  
"Hey look, it's Kudan!"  
The words hit Kuhn hard. It sounded so much like Kaden...  
"I'm gonna kick it!" Ella shouted. She jumped up and ran after Kudan and kicked him.  
"Ngh, hullo."  
"Yipes, he sounds creepy..." Shino whispered.  
"Nah, he's just tired..." Ella answered.  
"Ahem, thank you for waking me from this endless plunder, cow. In return, I shall tell your future." Ella and Shino froze in fear.  
"_Listen oh listen, ones who weep  
The one you seek lies deep asleep.  
In the Lake she hides from her fears,  
entombed in crystal and tears._

The return is near,  
There is no prophecy to fear  
The Goddess is soon to arrive,  
but with chaos not far behind.  



	3. Chapter 3 Miriam Living Dead Girl Mix

_Thump Thump_

_"_Kaden... what have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Oh well, no problem. Asleep here and there... Good thing I gave you another chance, right?"

"Maybe..."

"Indieglut Lugh..." Haseo breathed after Kuhn told him what Kudan said.

They sat in the 'Serpent of Lore,' a place that had been abandoned for so long. Luckily, Yata had agreed to meet with them, since Kaden was often tied to AIDA.

"There of all places..." Ella whispered

"What?"

"You don't get it?"

"No... what am I missing."

"Yata, do you have any footage of 'R:1?'"

"No..." Yata answered.

"But I do."  
Ella turned and frowned.

"Balmung? You're late." Yata growled.

"Yeah, yeah. What footage do you need sweetie?"

Ella blushed and Yata growled again.

"Indieglut Lugh, eight years ago."

"Alrighty."

Balmung jumped over to the 'Serpent of Lore' and began pressing buttons.

"That, and that, and here!"

The screen flickered and came to life.

A person moved across the screen. Another person appeared behind her. The first one was a wave master, and the smaller one was a heavyblade.

"Miriam, what's that noise?"

"What noise sis? I don't hear anything."

"It's... strange..."

The first voice was obviously Miriam, but the second was unrecognizable.

"KADEN!"

Miriam's character pushed Kaden behind her. A PC rushed out and struck her, hard. She flew back, knocking Kaden back as well.

Kaden's scream ended the footage.

_"My god I look fat in that image."_

"Miriam?" Ella whispered

_"Hiya!"_

"Ella, who are you talking to?" Saku asked.

Saku had gotten closer to Ella in the past months. She really seemed to miss Kaden.

_Everyone_ did.

The voice ebbed.

"Umm no one."

"Who was that that attacked her? And it was just a PC... what did it matter..." Haseo asked.

"The PC was infected, it was basically a Data Bug."

Silence.

"Ella, let's go, before things get worse."

"Yeah, of course."


	4. Chapter 4 Lake of Tears: Conciousness

The Lugh was quiet and solemn, as if it were expecting them.

Kuhn and Ella walked next to each other as Haseo, Saku, Endrance, Atoli, Alkaid, Shino, Natsume, Matsu and Zelkova showed up. They all were awaiting the arrival of Kaden.

But, Ella thought to herself, what if we're wrong... what if she's gone for good?

Ella shook her head. She had to be strong, she couldn't break down. She was last in the family, and she couldn't break down. Wouldn't break down.

Ella stumbled into Kuhn, who had stopped directly in front of her. Then she realized that everyone had stopped.

A whirring sound played at her ears. Ella kept her eyes down, for she knew that she couldn't bear what was above them.

But she couldn't sound out her breathing. Or the pulsing, or the whirring. It was all there.

And she definetly couldn't block out Kuhn's voice.

"Kaden!"

There was a small amount of happiness, but it was buried in pain.

Finally, Ella looked up. She let out a choked sob and fell to her knees.

A crystal coccoon floated ten feet in the air, directly across from them. Though the outer surface was frosted over, they could still see the divine face of Kaden.

Outside of the crystal, smaller bits circled it, chained together by, of all things, AIDA.

"Okay, we've found her... but how the hell do we get her out." Saku mumbled.

Upon hearing Saku's voice, the crystal's fell to the ground, and the AIDA holding it together fell apart and came after them...

A loud, high pitched thrum filled the hair.

"Dammit, what do we do?!" Shouted Haseo, struggling to be heard.

"Someone needs to use their Avatar!" Kuhn called back.

"I'll do it!' Atoli shouted. "Come, Innis!"

Some of the others looked confused, but they followed Kuhn and Haseo as they moved forward.

Then, monsters began to appear.

"Dammit, it's like something's holding us back!" Kuhn cried as the monsters attacked.

"Hey, we'll take care of this, okay?" Saku called, gesturing to Endrance.

Kuhn nodded.

Then, everything went black.

"What the..."

_FOOL! YOU DARE TRY TO INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS AGAIN?"_

"Sakaki..."

"Kuhn, you and Ella gotta keep moving!" Haseo shouted as he turned to fight Sakaki,

Matsu and Zelkova dropped back with him, as Sakaki began his attack.

"This is my revenge!" Shouted Matsu.

Shino realized that the three of them would need healing and she dropped back as well.

Which gave Kuhn and the others little time.

They burst through the darkness, to find themselves in a completely different area.

"Where is this..."

Mist swirled around their ankles. The thrum had been replaced with a soft whisper of wind... a wind that they felt.

"This is... this is her conciousness I think." Ella whispered.

"Kaden!"

Kuhn's voice echoed throughout the Area.

"Nothing..." he muttered.

"She's gotta be here some where."

_I hide in the shadows of you and I._

"What..."

"Ella look out!"

Ella jumped out of the way of an AIDA sphere.

_Leave me here to suffer._

Another one charged after the group.

_My fault._

_My fault.._

_My fault!_

_My FauLT!_

_IT'S ALL MY FAULT._

The words echoed around them, sending chills into their bodies and fear into their hearts. Ella moved closer to Alkaid, who put her arm around her, shielding her from harm.

"Indieglut... we've always been there." Ella breathed.

Another blast of wind rocked through them. In front of Kuhn, a ball of light appeared.

"Kuhn, it's your turn. You're the only one that can wake her from this sleep." Ella whispered.

"Yeah,we're going back. Good luck."

Natsume pushed Kuhn forward, and into the light.


	5. Chapter 5 Lake of Tears The Mask

Authors note:_ After reading through Part Two today, I feel confident in it, and I'm ready to post a lot...like a chapter a day... so, get those brains ready._

_And before we go any further I have to say, every question This and Reality Part Three brings up will be answered in the fourth and final part._

* * *

Sakaki let out an anguished cry as Kuhn left the Mist room.

"I... I have failed again..." He murmered.

In a flash of light, Sakaki and the monsters disappeared and Ella, Natsume and Alkaid were back at the Lake.

"Where's-" Alkaid didn't finish.

"He just disappeared..." Natsume told her, understanding her question.

"He's speaking with Kaden right now... And Sakaki."

"Good..."

Ella plopped down on the ground.

"Now we wait."

* * *

The first thing Kuhn realized was AIDA. It surronded him, but didn't touch him. The second was the lack of light. The only thing illuminating the Area was the glow of AIDA. The third was the trail of good AIDA pushing him forward.

Kuhn began walking, following the illumination of the good AIDA.

He didn't know how long he walked, or how far it was.

* * *

"Are you sure he's okay?" asked Atoli, with an ounce of fear in her voice.

"Yeah, of couse!" Ella cracked a grin.

Of course, on the inside she was torn up. Fear ran through her body, throbbing at the tips of her toes.

"Don't worry." She whispered, trying to comfort herself more than the others.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he found the way out.

And found himself in a white room, a lot like the one that Haseo had found Aina and Ovan in.

But in the center there was a black sphere of AIDA. Kuhn gathered his courage and stepped forward.

_...K...uu...hhn..._

* * *

"Ella, it's been three hours." Matsu said firmly.

"Yeah, so what?"

"We should go after them!"

"We can't!" Ella's voice broke and Matsu flinched.

"Why?" Haseo whispered.

"Because... because Sakaki still has a hold on me!"

* * *

The sight of Kaden almost made Kuhn want to cry, in happiness, anger and sadness. Happy because he had finally found her. Anger because of the way she looked and Sadness for the same reason.

Her face was serene, but it was pulled back in an emotional grimace. She floated in the middle of the room, about ten feet in the air, bound down by AIDA.

"Kaden!"

Kuhn ran to her, and tried to put his hand against her face, but something knocked him aside.

"What the..."

"She's mine! I brought her here!"

"Sakaki!"

"In the flesh." He snarled.

"Why are you here? And why have you done this."

"It was 'her' command."

"'Her?'"

Sakaki was silent.

"Answer me!" Kuhn screamed. He lunged at Sakaki and knocked him to the ground. "Why? Why did you do something like this!"

Sakaki merely laughed.

"You're wasting your time... and 'her' time. I am unstoppable because of 'her.'"

Sakaki raised his sword and faced Kaden.

"No, I won't let you destroy her!"

Suddenly, the Epitaph marks flared across Kuhn's arm.

"Yeah... Go! Magus!"

__

No! Don't summon him!

The marks faded and Kuhn was in another room.

"Don't turn around." a female voice whispered in his ear. "You cannot use your Avatar. That is what he wants."

"Who are you?"

The voice sounded so familiar to Kuhn.

"I am... Kaldeon. Go Kuhn, and take this."

The girl put her hand on Kuhn's. Suddenly he was back in the room, with a new weapon.

"What the..."

__

Use it! Use Demonsbane!

"No, this can't be possible."

"Say goodnight, Sakaki!"

Kuhn ran forward, with the gun out to the side of him. The tip of the gun was pointed, like a sword, but barbed. Kuhn put his finger against the trigger and drove the tip into Sakaki, then fired a bullet.

The sound echoed around the room.

Sakaki gasped and let out a choked sob.

"No... 'Masquerade', I'm sorry..."

* * *

"What do you mean, Sakaki still has a hold on you?"

"Though I left 'Masquerade' behind, some of AIDA still remains in my consciouness. If I were to go in there, Sakaki would be able to take hold of me again."

"In your conciousness?"

Pi walked up and into the cavern.

"That's what causes the Comas. AIDA gets inside you, and then controls you."

"That's... that's terrible!" Atoli cried.

"For the comatose people, AIDA has left. But, because I didn't go into a coma, AIDA still remains. It's the same with Kuhn, though AIDA that attacked him wasn't from Sakaki."

"But if it wasn't Sakaki, then who? I thought he was the only person in control of AIDA."

"So did I, but, we're wrong. There's someone else... someone stronger, older, and wiser. Someone from R:1, maybe."

"R:1? Maybe it's possible, but why would they return now?"

Ella looked up and sighed.

"Maybe they haven't returned now. Perhaps they've been pulling the strings the entire time."

"But who then?"

"Kite was around back then... wasn't he?"

Pi shook her head.

"Not the Kite we know."

"Then someone else... The power I can feel is old..."

* * *

"'Masquerade' is dead Sakaki!" Kuhn shouted.

"No, not my 'Masquerade!'"

Sakaki disappeared in an explosion of AIDA.

The room began to shake, as AIDA fell away from Kaden's body. The AIDA that fell away disappeared slowly.

Kaden gasped, and began to fall.


	6. Chapter 6 Lake of Tears: Awakening

The crystal back in the Lugh cracked and fell away from Kaden. Ella stood up, amazed.

__

Ella, you said you could feel it... can you hear it as well?

Ella was shocked.

__

No, I can't. Can you?

Yeah...

What do you hear?

It's a song, but I can't recognize the singer.

A large piece of the crystal broke off and plummeted into the water.

__

I'll e-mail you with the words later.

* * *

Kuhn jumped and managed to catch Kaden before she fell.

"Kaden... Kaden, wake up!"

The was a flash, and Kaden's data lit up and disintigrated, only to reappear a few seconds later, though she was back in the third form.

"Ngh...What do you want... Lemme go back to sleep I was..."

Kaden shot up.

"Where the hell am I?"

She whirled around and then sighed in relief.

"Phew... thought something bad was happening."

"Umm, Kaden..."

"What?"

"Look at yourself."

She looked down...

"What the he-"

Her voice was cut off as her character logged out as AIDA washed over Kuhn.

* * *

"Guys, I gotta go. See ya around." Saku said.

Matsu nodded and followed after her.

Atoli looked up suddenly and bolted after them.

__

"It's AIDA! Run!"

she screeched.

It erupted from the lake, and in a sudden cacopheny, it swept over Haseo, Pi and Atoli.

Ella stood, wided eyed, and watched the destruction. She couldn't believe it... they were all dying, because of her...

AIDA stretched a tentacle out, and grabbed Saku. She screamed, and tried to summon her Avatar, but was pulled into its massive body.

"No! Please, stop! Take me instead!"

AIDA stopped and seemed to be looking at her.

"I'll go back... only if you let them go... all of them..."

Saku was thrown back out, and she crashed into a wall.

"Even Kuhn."

Ella stepped forward and AIDA shot out at her.

She turned to face Saku, who was barely awake.

"Tell Kaden... tell her everything..."


	7. Chapter 7 Repetition

When I came to, I was in a hospital bed. I blinked, and tried to figure out what had happened.

"Kaden? Kaden! Oh my god, Kaden you're awake!"

My mom was peering over me, crying.

"Mom, go home. Get Ella!" I screamed at her.

She looked at me, with utter confusion in her eyes. Suddenly, her phone rang. She answered it, and more tears sprung into her eyes.

"No... oh god no!" She shrieked.

She ran out of the hospital room, sobbing.

A nurse came in.

"Here's a change of clothes. I'll get you checked out of here."

* * *

Ella was gone. Taken by AIDA.

"Why..." I whispered.

I buried my head in my hands and sobbed.

I was in 'the World', of course, talking to Saku.

"Kaden, are you going to enter the Sage Palace tournament?" She asked suddenly.

"Why?"

"Well, it's just that... Endrance is entered, but there's something wrong with him..."

"Oh... well I don't know...I'm sort of weak, y'know."

"Please!"

I looked at her. She seemed really desperate.

"Okay, but I need to talk to Natsume and Alkaid first. Then, we need to find another party member."

* * *

"Yeah, that's cool. Good thing you don't have to give up your title." Natsume told me after I told her about Saku's request.

"Yeah..." I said to Alkaid. "Wait what!?"

Natsume and Alkaid exchanged worried glances.

"You do know who the Emperor is right now?" asked Alkaid.

"Of course she does, that's why she's entered." Natsume answered.

"Who?"

"Sakaki... and..."

"No, not again..." I whispered.

"Ella..."

"We couldn't beat her... We were without our Rogue y'know..." Alkaid said sadly.

"She didn't..." I couldn't finish.

"She tried, but luckily Alkaid realized that she was summoning AIDA and she threw the match..."

"But, Ella just disappeared two days ago."

"It was an AIDA copy... Cloaked, so it looked like her..."

"Damn! This can't be happening again!"


	8. Chapter 8 Decision

Omg...I said I would post everyday and I didn't...

sorry my dear readers...

Btw: Good news, better news, excellent news and bad news.

Bad news: Schools starting soon, which means less computer and writing time.

Good news: I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico.

Better news: While at school I seem to be more creative with my writing, so I might to paper pencil writing.

Excellent news: My writers block is broken, meaning the fourth and final part is flying.

* * *

I wandered through Mac Anu, trying to figure everything out.

And it didn't help that Kuhn hadn't been on since I spoke to him in the AIDA room... That had me worried.

I decided that I would go to G.U, and see what was going on in the AIDA world.

To my surprise, all the members (excluding Kuhn and Endrance) were there. Pi was pacing nervously, Atoli was sitting on the steps leading to the 'Serpent of Lore,' Haseo was leaning against the wall, and Saku was perched next to him, scolding him about something.

"Kaden... We've been waiting for you."

"Lovely. What is it?" I snapped.

"It's one of the enterants for the Sa-"

"I know, It's Ella and Sakaki."

"No, one of the others."

"It's your bf, Kuhn." Another voice finished.

My head jerked up, and I stared at the person who had spoken. He had long white wings, and looked like one of the characters I had seen when I'd played R:1.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. I am Balmung, of the Azure Sky."

"Kuhn... he's in the tournament?" I asked him, not paying attention to the slight bragging tone in his voice.

"Yep, and you won't..."

"He's possesed by AIDA." Yata interrupted.

"Luckily, we've rigged it so that you'll fight him in the first match." Balmung said louder than him. The two were competing with each other.

"But, he's such a high level..." Saku began, shooting a worried glance at me.

"Don't worry, we've also got CC Corps permission to raise Kaden's level."

"Good... how high?" I asked, feeling slightly better now.

"140." Balmung said, angry that he had been beaten in the previous bout. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, very well then."

Pi wavered, then said, "Be careful, okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I will..."

"That being said, who are you entering with?" Pi asked.

"Well, Saku and I are probably entering. Why?"

"That leaves an open space..."

"Yeah, it does, so what?"

"I would be best to have another party member, and for safety concerns, another Epitaph user as well."

I thought about it for a moment. The choices were limited, Atoli, Pi, Yata or Haseo.

Haseo hated me, so definetly not him, and Yata seemed too busy. And though Atoli and I were friends, I needed muscle, which left Pi. Not to mention... no I knew what Kuhn was capable of, and I wouldn't put Atoli into that.

"Do you mind entering with me, Pi?"

She seemed shocked, as did Haseo. "You'd rather invite a hag than one of us?"

I ignored him.

"No, I don't. I'm actually... happy that you asked me." Pi said, still getting over it.

"Eh, no prob." I waved my hand a little.

Atoli looked slightly sad, so I turned to her a sent her a shortmail.

__

Hey, don't be upset, let me explain myself later, okay?

Yeah, where?

Umm, Sigma Hidden Wrath's Dagger... Meet me there in an hour.

Okay, see ya then.

"Okay then, let's go register."


	9. Chapter 9 Sadness

Registration didn't take long, so I decided to log out and check my e-mail and the forums. There wasn't anything new forums wise, but I did have three e-mails. One was boring old CC Corp crap. The second was a little weirder.

Kad3n,

Wh3r3 r3 Y0u? 1'v3 b33n 3ch1ng f0r so l0ng..."_What the hell..." I breathed._

I translated it with ease, since it was just like the secret code Miriam, Ella and I used to use.

Kaden_,_

_Where are you? I've been searching for so long_

I had another e-mail, one that I had left unchecked on accident when I had gotten back from the hospital_._

_Kaden,_

_I... Why did you leave like that? I was so worried, and I only got to see you for a few minutes, until... until Sakaki kil-_

_It's funny, I still can't bring myself to say that..._

_I'm sorry... I should've tried harder... but dammit, why can't you be here right now? I'm so desperate... Come back Kaden!_

I tried to hold back the tears, but it didn't work.

I was about to log back in when I found that there was a new post on the forums. I opened it, and was about to close out when I realized that it was just an Apkallu post, but something pushed me forward.

The title to the post was, oddly enough, wh3r3 r3 y0u.

My name is (The area was blank, which was a surprise to me.) I am technically twenty-five years old, but, I feel as if I am eighteen. This is me... and... this is my sist-"The post was broken off, and I didn't bother looking at the picture.

* * *

"Atoli..." I whispered when we got to our meeting place.

"What's wrong?"

I sat down and put my head on my knees.

"It's just that... I... Kuhn e-mailed me when I was in that coma... and it really hurt to read..."

"Oh..."

"But that doesn't matter right now." I tried putting a cheery face on. "See, you and I have seen what Kuhn is like when he's on our side... and you've seen Endrance and Ella as well... Imagine what it's going to be like, with AIDA amplifying their emotions..."

"Right... You sure it isn't because I'm weak?"

I bit my lip.

"It's not that you're weak, hey, you're a higher level than me. But, I need someone who can attack, and do damage. But, if Saku wasn't on my team I'd have you, quicker than lightning."

"Oh..."

"Atoli, I'm sorry...Oh!"

I grinned and thought back to Tartarga. A pain struck in my heart, but I thought about a different memory.

I smiled.  
"Next time, okay?"

"Huh?"

"Next tournament, you and I will enter!"

"Yeah..."

The post on Apkallu had a new reply. I didn't know why, but I wanted to click on it. Just as I scrolled to it though, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hiya! This is Amy!" A bright and cheery voice cried on the other line.

"Amy... oh hi, how's it going?" I decided to put a bit of cheer in my voice as well.

"Good, very good."

"Well, what's up?" I asked. I was surprised that I didn't need to fake it.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming with me."

"I-uh... yeah sure. I can't be gone too long though."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

I feel bad that I didn't post much, so I'm posting three chapters today. Yay readers!...

darn, my code is messed up...pouts


	10. Chapter 10 Plot

I was laying on my back, inside the small pool. The mini-waves washed over, over and over again.

Something flashed inside my head, and I jumped up.

"Hey, what's up?" Amy asked

"Nothing, I'm heading in, okay?" I said with a grin.

"Yeah, I'll come with!"

We walked over to the larger pool and headed for the diving board.

"You know, I'm really glad your mom decided to stay in Japan..." Amy began and frowned. "But I guess I shouldn't be because of the circumstances."

"I'm glad I can stay too..." I said with a small smile.

"Well, try not to get to upset about what's going on, okay?

I nodded, and went up to the diving board. Amy stood behind me. I ran forward and flipped, and gracefully sliced into the pool.

Suddenly, a light flashed behind my eyes. The pool seemed to disappear from around me, and I was back in Indieglut.

* * *

_Crystal surronded me, and I couldn't move. I fought against the urge to shut my eyes and go to sleep, for I knew that if I did, I would be lost forever. I could see another crystal, in the distance. There was someone else in there, someone I knew I should recognize. Then, voices cut in..._

_"So, the girl still sleeps." A man whispered._

_"Yes, why do you sound angry, Sakaki." Another man replied._

_The name surprised me, and filled me with fear._

_"He's just mad that he couldn't keep his mitts on her long enough to fulfill the prophecy." A girl answered._

_Her voice was so familiar, it was scary._

_"The prophecy... don't tell me you believe that?" the second man asked._

_"It's merely speculation. The 'Epitaph of Twilight' had some truth to it, didn't?" Sakaki laughed._

_"Hmm, that is true. Perhaps it is true. Very well, what is it you need?"_

_"Kill her." Sakaki said. His voice was layered with venom._

_"I'm sorry, I cannot. Perhaps you need to read the Prophecy again."_

_"You said you would do what ever was needed for the Prophecy!"_

_"For what I believe."_

_"Then I-"_

_"Sh! Dammit Sakaki, they're here!"_

* * *

Someone pulled me to the surface. I gasped for air and coughed up the water in my lungs.

"Dammit..." I choked out.

"Hey, you okay?" Someone asked from behind me.

"Miriam..." I moaned

"What the..."

The voice sounded familiar, but I was too shaken to place the voice.

I remembered being pulled back to the side of the pool, and then Amy saying something. Then, someone was pulling me to Amy's car.

"Chika... thanks... "

I nodded in agreement, and smiled weakly.

"Hey, you got a name?" Chika asked.

"Kaden..."

I shut my eyes and let my teeth chatter in fear.


	11. Chapter 11 Awakening

I opened the Apkallu site. There was another post under 'Where are you.'

__

Dude, that looks like Atoli, but then again, she looks like Shino... who is your sister anyways.

The person who had posted the picture said:

__

An Emperor, I believe...

An Emperor? Well, there have only been five female emperors, but technically four since Alkaid was one twice. That means Natsume, Alkaid, Atoli or Kaden...

I jolted back, amazed. One of us, I thought.

I logged into 'the World', for I had recieved an e-mail from CC Corp.

It was time for me to fight Kuhn.

* * *

"Ooh, this'll be good! Go Kaden!" Gaspard shouted.

"You're going to root for Kaden?" Silabus asked.

"Yeah, why not?" He asked.

"You did see who she's fighting right?"

"Um, no..."

"She's fighting Kuhn." Silabus said sadly

Gaspard smiled. "It'll be even better!"

* * *

"Matsu, what do you think? Will it be the Propagation or the Rebirth?" Zelkova asked.

"The what or the who?" Matsu scratched his head.

"Oh, ha, nothing..." Zelkova shut his eyes.

__

Are you watching?

"Of course I am." The girl behind him smiled gently.

"So, you managed to break out." Zelkova said without opening his eyes.

"Sort of. She's read the post, but she hasn't put two and two together. She doesn't like reading Apkallu posts I guess..." She shrugged.

"Mm."

"Uh, who are you?" Matsu's voice shook slightly, as if he was intimidated.

The girl laughed.

"I am..."

* * *

"Damn you Miriam!"

"Calm down, Masquerade." Sakaki hissed.

"Yes, yes, calm."  
"What is your plan?"

"Just watch my dear." Masquerade whispered.

* * *

"_Today we have Kaden, an Ex-Sage Palace emperor, versus Kuhn, another Ex-Emperor! We've seen them fight before, but who will win this time?! Today we have Alkaid, who is part of Kaden's guild, 'The Dawn Sky Protectors.'"_

"What the?" I whispered.

Atoli smiled innocently from the crowd and winked.

__

"So Ms. Alkaid, what do you think about today's match?!"

"It's just Alkaid. And I know that Kaden's gonna win!"

__

"Such positive attitude, but you do know who she's fighting right?!"

"Yeah, duh! Trust me, I know her, she'll win! C'mon Kaden!"

I cocked an eyebrow and looked at Atoli. She smiled again, and then flinched and pointed as Pi cleared her throat. Kuhn had arrived.


	12. Chapter 12 Infected

__

"Oh I can see the sparks flying! This is going to be a match for the history books!"

Alkaid nodded and stared. She knew that Kaden was strong, and that she had beaten Kuhn before but... back then they weren't as involved as they were before...

* * *

"So, that's Kuhn?" The girl laughed.

"Yeah..." Zelkova smiled. "I can't wait!"

The girl laughed and put her hand on Zelkova's shoulder.

"Perhaps it really will be a match for the history books." She laughed to herself, but on the inside, she felt cold.

* * *

I raised my head in a defiant gesture, something that was classic real world Kaden, and glared at Kuhn. He glared back with completely black eyes.

Two other people stood beside him. At first, I was amazed that the first one looked like Balmung from G.U., but then I saw the to the left of Kuhn.

"Kite?!" I shouted to him.

He hissed in response.

"Don't get distracted," Saku whispered.

"Right..."

* * *

"What the..." Balmung hissed.

"I told you," Reki murmured. "There's a look alike running around."

"Yikes..."

"Yikes is right." Atoli murmured..

"Hey, don't be scared." He told her. "Your friend will be just fine.

"You shouldn't have taken this job. You don't even know what's going on." Yata hissed from behind them.

"Tch, whatever." Balmung shrugged and leaned forward to watch.

* * *

__

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!!"

"C'mon Kaden!!" Alkaid shouted.

* * *

"WOO GO KADEN!!" Silabus and Gaspard cheered.

* * *

"C'mon kid that I don't know." Balmung mumbled.

"You can do it!" Atoli cried called, surprising her self and everyone around her.

"Yes... This will be interesting." Yata looked focused, but he couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.

* * *

"C'mon! I want to fight you in the next round!" Matsu hissed.

"Again?" Haseo asked.

Matsu grinned and nodded.

"Well then, Go Kaden!" Haseo grinned a bit then whispered. "but let's face the facts, I'm the best."

"Yeah, c'mon!" The girl shouted.

Haseo turned. She seemed familiar, besides the fact that she looked exactly like Shino and Atoli.

"Who are you?"

The girl smiled and pointed down at Kaden.

* * *

Kuhn went for the first attack, as he flipped up an shot a bullet out of sleek, black gun. I raised my broadsword and the bullet hit, knocking me backwards. The sword cracked, and a piece fell off.

"What the..."

* * *

"Did he-" Atoli choked out.

The fallen piece broke into a thousand fragments of data.  
"He's gotten stronger..." Haseo whispered.

"What do we do then! She's still too weak!" Balmung cried.

"Just shut up and watch." Haseo snapped


	13. Chapter 13 Return Mix 2: Sister

Saku pelted them with magic, but it still didn't have any effect. I struggled as well.

A sudden cheer turned my attention to the stands. I looked up at all the people watching and smiled. This was my power.

Kuhn got me from the side while I was distracted. My Broadsword shattered into a million pieces.

I rolled to the side and slammed into the arena wall. I cried out in agony, and held my arm, the one that had been cracked before.

"LaPha Repth!" Saku cried.

I jumped up and drew my scythe, and sliced blindly. It caught Kuhn's gun, and the scythe shattered as well.

He fired a bullet and I rolled to the side

I jumped up, drawing my twin blades, and found myself face to face with Kuhn. His eyes seemed normal for a moment.

"Where were you?" He moaned.

Then his eyes went black, and he shot a bullet into me. The twin blades shattered as well.

I was weaponless, and about to face an AIDA infected Epitaph user.

"Rue Kruz!" Saku screamed.

Kuhn turned, and tossed a tentacle of AIDA at her.

"No!"

I lunged, and threw myself in front of the tentacles.

In those last few moments, I realized that Saku and Pi had taken down Kite and Balmung.

I winced, and waited for the AIDA to hit me, but it didn't. Saku and Atoli gasped, as I crossed my arms in front of my face.

I felt something hit me, and I slid back a few feet.

I opened my eyes, and found that I was holding to Twin Blades. They were cresent shaped, and beautiful. A slight smile crossed Kuhn's face, and his eyes were normal again.

And then it began. Kuhn dropped his gun, and summoned AIDA. It took the same shape as my blades, and he lunged.

He swung high and wide, showing his inabilities to wield twin blades. I went in close, and knocked him backwards.

"Rip Maen!" Kuhn snarled, reviving Kite.

"Rip Maen." Kite repeated.

All three of them were back up, and ready to fight.

__

"THIS IS EXTRODINARY! I'VE NEVER SEEN THIS KIND OF POWER! WHAT IS THAT MAGIC?!"

Magic, Alkaid thought. How is it that he doesn't recognize AIDA?

She could tell that the others recognized it, but the admins in the crowd didn't.

AIDA is getting smarter, she thought.

Suddenly, The three of them fell back. I realized what was going to happen as avatar marks pulsed along Kuhn's arms.

__

Yata, evacuate the arena!

Why?!

Look at Kuhn. He has a lot more AIDA in him than Ella did. He's going to release it on everyone!

... Alright, evacuating the area now...

Bursts of light illuminated the arena, as the people watching were logged out. Only Endrance, Sakubo, me, Pi, Yata and Haseo remained... or so it seemed. It became apparent that there were five other people in the arena.

There was Zelkova, standing with Matsu and someone else, and then Sakaki, standing with... Ella...

The Data fell away from us, and Kite and Balmung The azures summoned it into their bodies. Suddenly, in an explosion of light, three Avatars stood before me.

"Saku, Pi, get out of here!" I shouted.

They looked confused, but they left.

"Alright, Come on... come on..."

_I sacrifice myself! I will recreate her body using my power! Corbenik will return, and I will be... I will be..._

_"Corbenik!"_

Nothing.

"Oh come on... what this time."

_"CORBENIK!" I screamed even louder this time._

This time, My Epitaph broke outward, and I was ready to fight._Pi, there's three of them!_

_Yeah, I can see that. I'm coming back to help._

_But, isn't it..._

_It doesn't matter, we have to do it!_

_"Tarvos!"_

_Pi's rabbit looking Avatar appeared beside me._

_"Skeith!"_

_"Haseo, what are you doing?!"_ I hissed.

_"I'm helping out!"_

_"But, the Avatars frequency-"_ Pi started to say, but was interrupted by Haseo.

_"You and I probably have the best control over our Epitaphs, since we've both had them for the longest, excluding Kuhn of course, and possibly Endrance. And Kaden... well she's okay I guess..."_

_"Thanks..."_ I thought about it for a moment._ "I think."_

_

* * *

_

"Well, looks like Corbenik is doing my job now." The girl whispered.

"Yes, it appears that way doesn't it, 'Kaldeon?'" Zelkova asked with a smile.

"Mmhm. But I prefer my real name."

"You mean, Kaldeon isn't your name?" Matsu asked.

"Nope, it's Miriam."


	14. Chapter 14 Return Mix 3: Kaldeon

_Miriam..._

The word whispered across the arena. I charged forward and drew my Epi-Sword.

_"Kuhn, I know you're in there! Now wake up!"_

Magus lunged again, and I barely threw my arms up in time to block against it_."Wake up dammit!"_

I swung my sword as Kuhn passed by again. As the sword hit Kuhn, Balmung's Epitaph went into protect break, so I turned and Data Drained him.

_Yata, I'm going to shortmail you when Kite falls. At that point, I want you to open the Arena again._

_Why? Won't it be dangerous?_

_No... I'm going to make Kuhn dismiss his Avatar after he does, then Pi and Haseo will leave, and the match will resume._

_Right... very well._

Kuhn and I continued our melee. Each time he came near, I would knock him back. Neither of us showed signs of fatigue. Kite though, was slowing in his attacks, but Haseo still hammered in blows, which meant I needed to knock Kuhn out of Magus.

But how... I wondered as I data drained Kite.

_Sis, you ready?_

_Miriam?_

Yup yup_!_

"Alright then, let's do it!"

There was a bright flash as Kaldeon rushed into Corbenik. Now, my Epitaph took it's real form_._

_"Okay, Data Splitter!" __Miriam and I shouted together._

Kuhn's cry cut across the arena as his avatar fell.

"Eh? Well I don't know what just happened but it appears that... Oh my! Kuhn has stood up, this match is gonna continuuuue!"

"Yeah!" Alkaid cheered.

The crowds filed back in, confused, but excited nevertheless.

But apparently, the Avatar was only a distraction. With a hiss, Kuhn brought the AIDA twin blades back. And this time, he had the skills to back it.

"Pi, Atoli, Don't let the blades hit you! Just stay back and use your magic and skills to distract them."

They nodded and I charged at Kuhn._

* * *

_

Sharp cracks and clangs echoed up to where Miriam and Zelkova were standing.

"Woow, this is kinda cool." Zelkova whispered. "Say, how did you manage to power up her Epitaph without entering Corbenik?"

"I did... I sacrificed my old R:1 self to power him up."

"Wow, that's so awesome."

Miriam smiled. Zelkova reminded her so much of Kaden and Ella.

* * *

I winced as one of Kuhn's AIDA blades sliced along my arm. I continued fighting, but I watched the wound fearfully, as AIDA spread through it, and coursed up my arm.No... I will not let this happen!

I grinned, and raised my head in that defiant gesture.

"We're an equal match, Kuhn." I said it softly, trying to coax the real him out.

"Never... I'll...bring...her...back."

Kuhn stumbled for a moment and looked confused.

"Kuhn!?"

I ran forward, thinking that my plan had worked.

I was a foot away when suddenly, AIDA shot through my stomach. I gasped, and let out a choked cry.


	15. Chapter 15 Return Mix 4: Kuhnie

"Kaden!" Alkaid cried, as she leaned over the balcony.

"_What has just happened? Did Kuhn come from behind and win the match?!"_

"Is this...what you wanted..." I whispered.

I could feel my conciousness starting to disappear.

"Kaden?"

"How... how could you do something like this?"

Kuhn shook his head, and the blackness in his eyes disappeared.

"Kaden..." He groaned.

The AIDA that had speared me disappeared. A warm light overcame me for a moment, and I thought I was lost forever, when Kuhn's voice sounded, the voice in my head.

"No, not again! I won't let it happen again."

I smiled, and sat up quickly, and kicked him in the chest, knocking the last of his HP away.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Haseo hissed.

"It appears that the Rebirth effect was activated." Yata replied.

"The whosa-whatzit?" Balmung asked.

Yata ignored him.

"But, who caused it then? Kaden doesn't know about it, does she?" Haseo asked.

"Her sister then, perhaps?" Yata suggested with a small grin.

"Ella?" Haseo scratched his head.

"Miriam... I will explain later, we'll meet in the 'Serpent of Lore' in an hour."

* * *

"_It appears that I was yet again mistaken! Kaden has defeated Kuhn, which means her team is going on to the next round!_ _What do you have to say Miss Alkaid?"_

"It's Alkaid, and I figured that she would win. Kaden is the type to keep fighting, no matter what!" She shouted.

She laughed internally about the lie. She had been sitting on pins and needles watching that match.

__

"You heard it here folks! The explosive first round match and the fight for the history books! I'm your tournament commentator, and this is me, signing off!"

"Yay, we won!" Saku cheered.

"Mmhm, you betcha!" I shouted with her.

"You did well, Kaden." said Pi.

"You too!"

This is what it was like, being able to rely on friends.

"It almost feels like my party, three years ago." I whispered suddenly. "We'd get all quiet and then BAM! Loudness!"

"You're crazy Kaden!" Saku yelled emphatically.

"Yup yup!"

I skipped off toward the Chaos Gate.

"Umm, I don't mean to sound rude but..." Pi grinned. "Have you been drinking?"

"Nah..." I laughed again and then logged out.

I had e-mail from Kuhn.

__

We need to talk about something, you know the place.

"Hidden Forbidden Battlefield." I murmered to the screen.

There was an e-mail from Atoli, but I figured I could check it later.

* * *

"Hullo there." I said when I arrived at the Battlefield.

Kuhn turned and grinned.

"Hey, you woke up."

"Yeah, duh." I glomped him.

"Hey!"

I giggled and stood up.

"You gotta be agile. So, what happened?" I asked.

"Huh?" Kuhn scratched his head.

"Who possesed you by AIDA? Hmm?"

"I don't remember. I was fighting Sakaki, then you were awake, and then... I remember seeing AIDA for two seconds..." He frowned and looked down.

"Tch... AIDA... Always ruining my life." I scowled fiercely, and he laughed. He slipped his hand into mine and squeezed it.

"Kaden..." A familiar voice said.

My grip tightened on Kuhn's and and my body tensed.

"You didn't see me in the stands I see." It continued.

I drew one of my twin blades and turned, poised to kill if I had to. I wasn't going to lose him. And then I saw who it was.

The blade clattered to the ground.

"Hello, sis."


	16. Chapter 16 Prophecy: part two

"Miriam!"

I ran forward, sobbing.

"Not again... not for the third time... Why can't I save you?!"

"You can... and you are..."

Her data glitched again.

"There is a prophecy against you... A prophecy that will determine our fight, just like the 'Epitaph of Twilight."

She faded, through my fingers and into the data surronding us.

"A prophecy..."

Zelkova tugged on my arm.

"Miriam told me the piece that she knew."

"What is it?!" I turned to him.

"_Once the Chaos hits, the Epitaphs must stand together, _

_even the one who had fallen once before._

"The one who had fallen?"

Kuhn jolted back and asked, "Could it be reffering to Ovan?"

"You mean the one who had Corbenik before me?" I thought about it. "But... that can't be possible, can it?"

Kuhn laughed a little and shook his head.

"What?"

"Who are we to judge what is possible and what isn't?"

"Right... but I mean... is Kal's data just an editted Corbenik's?

Before he could answer, the new e-mail icon flashed above my head.

"Hey, I'm really confused here."

I turned to Matsu. "What do you mean?"

"I've heard the end of that before, along with some other stuff."

"Like?!"

I ran over to Matsu.

"I'm not sure... It said something like, The fate of the world depends on all, and alone, the Epitaphs will fall..."

The E-mail icon flashed again.

"Damn." I wanted to hear more, but this could be important. "I gotta go, talk to you later."

I tried to run to the gate, but Kuhn grabbed my wrist and twisted me around so that I was face to face with him.

"Don't forget, you've got people to help you this time."

He kissed me quickly, just long enough to make my real world self blush, and then left the

area. I followed after, and then logged out.

* * *

The e-mail that was waiting for me was Bo, strangely enough.

__

Miss Kaden.

I need to talk to you about something important. Saku and I will be waiting at Theta Hidden Forbidden Hades.

Gah, enough with the Miss crap.

The second e-mail was from Alkaid.

__

Kaden,

Great match! How's Kuhn?! Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself... or behind. Anyways, I think you should hear this. Your sister, Ella, sent me an e-mail. I'll forward it to you in a little bit, but I have a club meeting today so I can't.

See ya later!

I was about to click out of the message box, when I remembered Atoli's e-mail.

__

I... I was supposed to send this to Ella but... no I won't talk about that... See, while I was in the Lugh with the others, I heard someone singing. These are the words I remember:

_You may think that I am powerless,_

_but the truth is, it's all inside._

_You may have that creature backing you,_

_but I have my heart to fight for me._

_Does it sound familiar?_

"Miriam..."

I logged in and headed for Dol Dona.


	17. Chapter 17 The festival

Bo sat on the ground, looking down at the pit of magma beneath him. He seemed sad, and that worried me, so I sat next to him.

"Hiya!" He began, shattering his sad exterior. "I don't think we've met yet face to face really... My name is Bo!"

"Hi Bo." I bowed as much as I could while I was sitting down.

"See, I called you here because I need to ask you something."

"Yeah, what?"

"Do you know what 'Hikari Ryu' is?"

My eyes widened.

Miriam and I had been part of band, just before she went into a coma. We had named the band 'Hikari Ryu' (Light Dragon) because it sounded pretty, and since Miriam wanted to show off her Japanese language knowledge.

"Yeah... it was my band..."

"Band... ah okay... just asking."

"Why?"

"Saku's been talking about it. Anyways, that's not the question I really wanted to ask."

"Then what is it."

"Your sister... she spoke to me yesterday."

"S-s-sister?!"

Bo nodded.

"Her name is Ella right? Well, she came up to me in Mac-Anu. She was crying really bad, so I decided to make her feel better. We went to a field, so we could talk. She told me a lot of stuff."

"Like?"

"Like about her, and you... and your sister."

"Ah-" my voice broke.

"She also said that 'The real Rebirth can be found in Hidden Forbidden Festival.'"

"Real...Rebirth?"

"I'm not sure... I thought you were the Rebirth." He shrugged.

"I guess not... Well, do you want to go check it out?"

"Yeah! Who else should we invite?"

"Natsume!"

Bo nodded and we warped out of Hades, invited Natsume in to our party, then went to Hidden Forbidden Festival.

My heart ached for a moment, as I remembered that this was where Ella met Sakaki. I bowed my head for a second and thought about it.

_Ella had created a new character, so we could both look around the area. People were sitting around, talking and having the time of their lives._

Ella and I grinned at each other and we began running through the Area, laughing and having the time of our lives.

AN-Kinda short, but the next part is going to be really long i think.


	18. Chapter 18 The Festival: Reminisce

Bo pulled on my hand a little and I followed him. I ran my hand along the surface of one of the counters and gasped, as I remembered what had happened right here.

* * *

"Hey ladies, care to keep me company?" A blue haired guy asked.

I glared at him and put my arm around Ella.

"No, we're fine." I growled.

"Are you sure. You two are awfully pretty."

"She's thirteen." I hissed.

I could tell he was older than Ella, maybe older than me as well, so that remark hit a nerve.

"Oh... Well what about you, you seem older."

His face was close to mine. Ella gripped my hand tightly and shortmailed me.

__

Do what you did with Justin!

"Hmm, you are pretty good looking... Maybe I could leave my sister here, just for awhile."

I put my finger against his lip and, after making sure he was only focused on that, I raised my arm, balled it into a fist and punched him in the stomach. He flew back about ten feet, and crashed into a red haired girl.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem?" She hissed at him.

Blue Hair tried to get up just as she was walking away. She tripped over him, and bumped into a emerald haired girl.

"Oh, sorry." the red haired girl said.

The emerald girl smiled and looked down at the person on the ground.

"Him again? Tch."

She kicked him in the stomach, right where I had punched him.

* * *

"Hey, Natsume?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You remember Hidden Forbidden Festival?"

"Yeah..." Natsume laughed. "I kicked a guy for making Alkaid bump in-" She gasped.

"The reason she bumped into you, was because I punched Kuhn..."

"OMG, are you serious?"

Bo, who had been following behind us, laughed.

"You know..." Natsume whispered. "That's the reason Alkaid and I became friends."

I smiled warmly and shut my eyes, trying to remember the rest. I was so caught up in the memory, that I jumped when Kuhn shortmailed me.

__

Where are you?

Hidden Forbidden Festival.

Kuhn arrived a few minutes later, and, after I explained the situation to him, we went further in.

* * *

"Hey, Blue Hair!" I shouted at him.

He looked up, miserable and wounded, in his ego of course.

"Whaaaat?" He groaned.

"Back off my sister okay?"

"Yeah," he lifted his thumb up. "Got it."

"Oh and, if you don't, don't be surprised if you get PKed." I grinned and walked off with Ella.

* * *

"Hey, didn't you threaten to PK him?" Natsume asked.

I blushed and nodded. Kuhn, who had walked up while I was reminiscing, looked at me for a moment, then stopped.

"Uh, you... you aren't that girl who punched me, are you?"

I stood back and scratched my head.

"Oh..." He frowned.

"Kuhn! Don't be like that!" I stared at him and begged with my eyes.  
He grinned and nudged me playfully.

"Alright, alright, I won't play around."

"Good."

We wandered aimlessly throughout the Lost Ground, searching for anything that might be related to 'the Real Rebirth.'

"Bo, did Ella mention anything more?"

"She whispered something... something like 'That's where he was.'"

"Sakaki... It's in the flower meadow!"

I bolted off, with the others in tow.

* * *

"Kaden, aren't those flowers over there pretty?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, they are..."

I caught a glimpse of blue hair and bolted after it.

"Meet you there, okay?" I shouted over my shoulder.

I went in the direction that the Blue haired person was. Hopefully, it wasn't the flirt from earlier, because I really would PK him if it was.

I arrived at the end of the trees, on the other end of the flower meadow, to see a blue haired girl embrace a man with blue hair, similar to her own. They were related, probably brother and sister. And from the looks of it, it was a long awaited reunion. It made me think of Miriam, and a hole long healed opened up again slightly.

__

Kaden... I'm leaving okay... see... you...later.

Ella said in a shortmail.

* * *

Authors Note: Well...I am very very very sorry for this taking so long. My laptop With TRANSFER, Another Day and my other fics on it died and my charger was busted... I'm so sorry. My writing was crippled severely. Okay. My work on my fics has been crippled as well in my style sense. I'm trying hard people, and I'll make it as best as possible.

-Twilight!


	19. Chapter 19 The Festival: Sibling

* * *

Announcement: Due to my insanely critical style, I have decided that I am going to stop writing...

jk... april fools....

actually, I think I'm going to take some time to do a little editting on here as well. Hopefully I can get this up to snuff.

* * *

"So, it was my fault."

I grabbed Kuhn's shoulder as a wave of anger and sadness washed over me.

"Kaden?"

"It was my fault... Then again..." I raised my head and smiled. "Had I gone with her I wouldn't be here now!"

We had reached the flowers now, but I continued forward, heading toward the tree that Ovan and his sister had been.

To our surprise, the sister was there now. She was sobbing into her knees and holding a long bayonet in her hand.

"Aina, what's wrong." Kuhn asked softly.

It didn't really surprise me that he knew her name, since he had probably worked with Ovan in the past.

"Ovan... he's gone again..."

I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Aina..." I put my arm around her shoulder. "I know how it feels... You lost your brother right? And it's happened more than once."

"Yes... Why... why do you care?!"

"I have lost both my sisters to this cruel world."

Aina looked at me and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Then... you know how horrible it feels." She whispered.

Kuhn was looking at me, absolutely amazed. I gestured with my head for him to move away and to give me some time. He nodded

"Yeah... Aina, you can't let that pain hold you down. If you have to, use it to fight... that's what it's taught me. What _they've_ taught me."

Aina nodded.

"My brother also gave me something else. He called it an 'Epitaph.'"

"Epitaph!" I kept my voice down, so the others couldn't hear, but I was absolutely surprised,

"Epitaph..." She repeated. "At first, I had no idea what was going on... but then..." Her face lit up. "I saw you! You were fighting against someone, and you were upset. Then AIDA manifested its self on your arm and then... I just didn't want you to get hurt!"

"Aina... Thank you."

__

Kaden, G.U. meeting in five.

I looked at Aina.

"You're one of us...but..." I whispered.

"Us?"

"Epitaph users... so technically you should come with us... but..."

"I want to. If it will help my brother in anyway possible then I'll do it!" She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Okay..."

EWWW!!!!IT'S SO GROSS!!! I HATE IT!!!-Twilight


	20. Chapter 20 I'm looking into it

**An: Craptastic, I know. I'm only posting this because I want to get ready for Part 3, which is wayyyy better. So yeah, bear with me**

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Pi asked as Aina and I walked in.

"She's the Epitaph of Rebirth..."

"Don't be absurd, you-"

"She's right, Pi. This is why I have called this meeting. It appears that the Epitaph inside Kaden has split itself. At first it travelled back to Ovan but..." Yata interrupted.

"It's AIDA again." I hissed.

"Yes. Anyways, Ovan passed the Epitaph off to Aina, who was the one who healed Kaden in the tournament."

"So," Haseo began. His voice was softer, as if Ovan and Aina were a touchy subject. "If Aina is the Epitaph of Rebirth then what does that make Kaden?"

"I'm looking into it. By the way, are you aware the 'Reality Factor?'"

Balmung walked in. "No. Explain." He demanded.

Yata glared. "It is a virus that has already affected every player in 'the World.' It is also a virus in the real world as well. It brings the user into the game. Body and all."

"For how long? And... will we be able to log out?" Bo asked.

"I am looking into it."

* * *

"That's all he ever says! I want some cold, hard facts about what's going on." I complained to Kuhn as we walked around Mac Anu.

"Welcome to my world." Kuhn rolled his eyes and then looked at the sunset.

I turned to him and scowled.

"What?" He looked down at me. I hated the fact that I was slightly shorter than him.

"Your world is not that bad!" I put my finger against his lip and then laughed.

"Lemme guess, you're gonna PK me now, right?"

I scowled again, and turned away.

"Hey! Wait Up!" Aina ran up to us. "I forgot to give you my member address."

"Oh, yeah..."

Aina looked between me and Kuhn and then smiled. "Sorry if I'm interrupting."

I opened my mouth to object, but she skipped off happily.

"So, what're going to do next?" Kuhn asked nonchalantly.

"Well I am fighting in the Arena, you know."

"Right... I meant today though."

I yawned. "Probably going to sleep."

"Oh come on! That's not fair! You've let everyone else hang out with you!"

I laughed. "Kidding."

He glared. "You're mean."

"So are you!"

He smiled and leaned against the railing. "How long has it been?"

"Huh?"

"How long has it been, since you and I really talked like this..."

I thought back.

"Lumina?" I whispered.

"Yup..."

I sighed.

"Kaden... You look a lot like your real world self."

I blushed and looked away.

"Strong, beautiful and independent."

He brushed my hair out my face and smiled. It felt so human, which was bizzare, since it was a game after all. Then again, there was that damned 'Reality Factor' to account for.

"Are you blushing?" He asked, laughing a little bit.

"Maybe..." I mumbled.

"You are!"

I sighed. Kuhn had a point. I was blushing madly, and nothing was going to change that... Damn...

I lifted my hand to bat his away, but he caught it.

"It always happens like this." I growled.

"Not like this."

He let my hand drop and he stroked my face. My eyes fluttered shut, and the blush grew even brighter and my heart pounded. Why was I actually feeling this? Stupid 'Reality Factor.'

He smiled and put his lips against mine.

"I missed that." he told me.

I was about to point out that he had kissed me back at the battlefield, but he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me again.

"Hmm, maybe. How about we head back to Coite Bodher. I never got to say what I wanted to."


	21. Chapter 21 Match

We sat there, in the absolute darkness, for almost an hour before Kuhn said anything. For most of the time, he sat there, twiddling with my hair. It was calming, yes, but it was also getting late in the real world.

Kuhn must've realized that because he sighed and turned to me.

"Were you aware of how many times I came to see you?"

I shook my head and sighed.

"I was there a lot, hoping that you would wake up. It was a farfetched hope though..."

I put my hand on his. "Thank you."

"What?"

"You were there... you were with me."

I put my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist.

"It's good to be back." I whispered in his ear.

He smiled. "Yeah, good to have you back..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope... Everything is perfect."

"Good."

We sat in silence for awhile longer.

"Don't leave me again." he whispered.

It hit me hard.

"W-" My voice broke. "What do you mean."

"I can't stand it. Everytime you leave, I worry."

"Kuhn, I have to leave though..."

"Not like that. I mean... when you're in the tournament, and I'm stuck in the stands... Or... the AIDA room."

I could understand that pain that he felt.

"It won't happen again, I promise. Except for the tournament."

Kuhn smiled.

* * *

'Reality Factor' did let us log out, which was good. I was able to explain to my mom without to much difficulty that If I wasn't in my room, I was in the game. Of course, being married to my dad, who worked for CC Corp, would prepare you for anything.

"Just be careful." She warned.

"Of course, mom."  
Of course, we weren't prepared for the second half of the virus.

* * *

"It seems that full out cos-playing has swept through the streets of Tokyo, as over one-hundred people portray their characters from 'the World'"

I flipped off the TV and put on my M2D. I had an important e-mail from Bo, so I was trying to hurry.

_Kaden,___

Your sister(Ella) came to see me again today... She seemed really upset. Oh BTW, Saku won't be able to come to the tournament, so I'm gonna take her place. Is that okay?

"What's going on?" I hissed.

I also had and e-mail from CC Corp, telling me that the second round of the tournament was about to begin.

I logged in, happy that today was going to be a non-AIDA match against Matsu.

I invited Bo and Atoli into my party Pi was busy with a G.U. meeting and registered for the match. Bo was quiet and every few seconds he would look up at me.

Atoli on the other hand was buzzing cheerily. She seemed excieted that she was going to fight Matsu again.

"What do you mean, again?" I asked.

"I fought him in the Demon Palace tournament." She told me.

"Oh, good." I said and grinned. "You can give us insight on his techniques.

"Did you know he's an Adept Rogue too?" She asked.

"No way, are you serious?"

"Mmhm! But he only fights with bayonets."

"Oh, cool."

Bo sighed.

"Something wrong?"

He looked up at me.

"No... Nothing's wrong. Just thinking about something."

"What?"

He shook his head, and smiled.

"Whatever."

"Wait, Kaden!"

I turned to him and he gave me a gift.

"What is this?"

"It's a present from my sister."

I opened my menu and looked at it. It was a broadsword named Moon Brand.

"Wow, tell her I said hi and thanks."

Bo nodded as I equiped the weapon. We warped down to the arena and to the waiting crowd.

Matsu smiled when he saw us.

"He really seems to be looking forward to this match." Atoli whispered.

"Yeah, he does."

I drew Moon Brand and glared at Matsu. He waved back and got into his stance.

"You guys ready?" I whispered.

They nodded.

* * *

Zelkova smiled as Miriam warped in behind him.

"So, you have shown again." He said.

"Yes... slowly but surely, AIDA is releasing it's hold on me." She told him.

"The Prophecy?"

Miriam sighed.

"Matsu versus Kaden." Zelkova said to her.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

The movements and skills of Matsu were almost the same as Kuhn's so I was well prepared for the match.

But at the same time, he was extremely skilled in fighting tactics. And they were familiar to me as well.

* * *

"So, the Flame Sword Demon. Perhaps he might be challenged again." Zelkova laughed.

"Flame Sword Demon eh?" A voice asked.

"Ella?" Miriam asked in shock.

Ella smiled.

"Yeah. Bo's down there so I'm allowed here."

"Good..." Miriam smiled.

Ella leaned against the rail. "One of us should probably tell her that he's PKed her once." Ella said loftily.

"What do you mean?"

"Way back when, a few weeks after Kaden started playing, she got PKed by him."

Zelkova smiled. "Another match for the history books."

* * *

"Kuhn, I didn't detect any AIDA signals in the Arena."

"So? Anything could happen. I mean, you saw it the Holy Palace Title Match. Kite managed to come back."

"Kuhn... Wait a second. I'm detecting two Altered Data characters!"

"Who is it?!"

Pi's eyes narrowed as she homed in the arena.

"It's..."

The screen went black,

"What the..."

"The Data Anomalys are multiplying!" She slammed her fist into the keyboard. "Dammit, we have to get down to the Arena!"


	22. Chapter 22 Chained

I swung my new broadsword and caught Matsu in the shoulder. He slid back a few feet and shot a bullet at me. I blocked it with my sword and charged again, drawing my twin blades. At the same time Bo and Atoli cast spells.

Matsu's two party members fell, leaving him alone.

I realized (for the first time in forever) that my awakening gauge was filled.

"Alright, here we go!"

I used Demon Awakening, and took down Matsu.

* * *

"Miriam!" Ella dropped to her knees.

"What the-"

Miriam screamed and fell down as well. Both of them held their hands to their ears.

"What's going on? Is it AIDA?" Zelkova asked.

"No." Miriam managed to choke out. "It's something else!"

"It's her!" Ella screamed, covering her ears.

* * *

The ground began to shake beneath my feet. The colors inverted and a high pitched screeching filled my ears.

"Morganna?" Bo whispered, his eyes wide with realization

"_I will have my revenge._" A voice growled "_You will realize how foolish you really were_."

"Who-" I was interrupted as the data went normal and the screeching ceased. "What..."

We were warped back to the Arena entrance.

"Bo, Atoli, are you guys okay?"

They nodded.

"Good."

Kuhn came running up the steps.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" He asked, looking particularly at me.

"Yeah, I think so." I said.

Kuhn sighed in relief. "That's good."

"Who is Morganna?" Atoli asked. Bo flinched at the question and looked down.

"I don't know." I sighed. I wasn't going to even try asking

At that moment Bo jumped. He began to run toward the Chaos Gate. I followed after him, gaining on him quickly. When I got a good look at him, his eyes had a far away look to them.

"Bo!"

"Ella no! Be careful! Morganna will get you if you go there."

Morganna again? And what about Ella?!

He went through the Chaos Gate. I managed to grab his shoulder, and warped with him.

We were taken somewhere else, a place I had never seen before. Data shimmered around us, and it seemed to be falling apart.

"Hellllllp meeee." Someone moaned.

There was a deep mist around us.

"Where is this?"

Bo shook his head. "This is... this was a gate to R:1." He whispered.

"How... how is that possible?" I asked.

He sighed. "I don't know."

Suddenly the mist cleared, and someone began to sob. I ran forward, with Bo tagging behind me.

"Ella!" He called.

"Bo!" Someone called back.

We came upon a ravine. At the bottom, Ella was chained, right next to Miriam.

Miriam's chains were almost faded. In fact, there was only chain holding her there, and that was against her ankle. Ella's chains were fading as well, but not enough to make me feel better.

Then again, who knows why they were there, or who brought them.

"What the..."

"_Here the rest sleep,_"

The Avengers bitter wings.

They beg to be wakened,

but She holds them there.

There were several other PCs down in the ravine as well, but before I could figure out who they were, Bo and I were warped out.

"Ella..." Bo and I whispered together.

"Kaden, Bo!"

I looked up. Kuhn was running up to us.

"Kuhn, I gotta go. Something just came up." I told him and logged out without another word.

I opened my e-mail and looked through all the messages about the Prophecy I had been told about.

_Once the Chaos hits, the Epitaphs must stand together, _

I wrote it in an e-mail and sent it to all the Epitaph Users and was about to log in when I recieved a reply from Kuhn.

__

You're missing one piece to that. It was the first piece of the Prophecy, the one that led us to Indieglut Lugh.

_What happened while you were- never mind, Bo just told me._

_

* * *

_

**sorry for the craptasticness...i'm posting all chapters today, i hope, so i can focus on part three**


	23. Chapter 23 Relief

I was paying for my groceries when I saw the news article titled "Cos-Play Revolution or New Age Virus?." I threw it onto my pile and payed for it all.

I was laying in my bed when I remembered the article. I picked it up and began to read it. One paragraph caught my eyes.

"People who say that it is a virus affecting them say that they heard a voice before they were knocked out of the game. The has reportedly voice said:

__

This is only the beginning of your hell to come.

I jumped up and sent the phrase to everyone.

Aina was sitting on the steps leading out to the streets of Mac Anu when I logged in. I almost didn't recognize her, that is, until she grabbed my wrist.

"Kaden, can I go adventuring with you?" She asked quickly.

"Um, yeah sure... What level are you?"

"One-Thirteen."

"Okay."

We walked to the Chaos Gate and warped to Tartarga, since I could go into any server from there.

"Whoa, what is this place?!"

"This is Tartarga, the city for hackers and unwanted PC's."

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"Well, this is kinda the only way I know how to access the sigma server..."

"Then how did you level up before?"

"Umm..."

How did I? I mean now that I thought about it, I was leveling up on the Theta server, and that was way to weak for me...

"Kaden?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hmm, well let's get going." She said,

I thought about it for a moment.

"What class are you?" I finally asked,

"Shadow Warlock." She told me.

"Do you mind if I invite someone else along with us? Someone who can heal us...well...more?"

"That's cool." She smiled at me.

I shortmailed Atoli and waited for her.

"A-Aina?!" She stuttered when she got there.

"Hi... Um, Atoli, right?"

"Yeah..." She nodded. "Ready to go?"

We both nodded.

* * *

Leveling up with Atoli and Aina was certainly interesting. It was also a nice way to let out unwanted stress. We got so involved in it that by the time we had finished, Aina was Level 125. Kuhn was waiting for us when we got back to Tartarga.

"Hi." Aina chirped

Kuhn ignored her and looked straight at me.

"You read all of that article didn't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"It's 'Reality Factor'" He told me.

"You mean it's making characters leave the game too?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Hm, has Yata found anything out yet?"

"No. All he told me was that there was an AIDA phenomenon going on at Sigma Failing Wrath's Betrayal."

"You going to check it out?" I asked.

"No, you two are." He pointed to Aina and I.

"Right. Okay see you later."

I couldn't shake the feeling that Kuhn was angry about something. Regardless, Aina and I went to the designated area and searched for AIDA.

__

Kaden, we have a G.U. meeting in five.

But, you said to take out AIDA... Didn't you Yata?

No... who told you that?

Kuhn...

At that moment, the area cracked and the screen inverted again. The Morganna woman appeared in front of us.

"_Failure... this is your fate..._"

"What..."

"_We... we want to die..._"

Aina cowered behind me.

"_We are trapped in hell, kill us now_."

"We are all alone." I breathed.

Morganna looked at me and outstretched her hand. I took it hesitantly, and shortmailed Aina.

__

If anything happens, go to Raven's Home and get Pi.

A light flared between us, and everything seemed to disappear.


	24. Chapter 24 Prophecy

__

Morganna and I were standing in an Outer Dungeon. In front of us, a girl and boy stood together, moving through the dungeon.

"Sakaki, what is this place? I'm scared." A girl whispered.

Sakaki began to laugh and put his arm around the girl.

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine."

_At that moment, the screen inverted again. The girl screamed and fell to the ground as a shadow manifested itself around her._

"Masquerade!"

* * *

Morganna's hand fell.

"_In the abyss of outer space,_

The girl has vanished without a trace.

_There the boy mourns_,_and from their happiness, the sacrifice is torn._

"Why are you telling me this?"

She disappeared without an answer, her eyes flickering. For a moment, I thought I saw something flicker behind her, like a wing, but before I could look closer the area returned to normal.

_

* * *

_

"Hey, I didn't say anything like that..." Kuhn whispered as I told him about Morganna.

"Yeah, whatever. Do you know where Atoli is?" I asked.

"Noooo, why?" He looked at me.

"The match is going to start soon, and she isn't answering her shortmails." I paced a little bit.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Don't panic, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I nodded.

A sudden thought occured to me. Was what Kuhn, or whoever it was, said true?

"Kaden!" Aina cried as she pushed her way through the crowds surronding the arena.

"What?"

"It's Pi and Atoli... I just checked the matchups!"

"What about them?" I stared at her.

"You're fighting them in the next match!" She told me.

"What? How is that possible?!"

"I don't know. What's worse is that Saku's gone missing!"

"Missing!" I hissed through my teeth.

"Do you mean our Saku, or the one in the real world?" I asked

Kuhn was silent.

"Do you know what Saku is?" He finally whispered.

"A PC...?"

"She was Bo's dual personality... If she's gone missing then..."

"No..."

Bo was standing behind me.

"It's this virus that's going around... It made Saku real..."

"Is that? Is that even possible?" I whispered lowly.

"Anything is lately. So, who's going to enter the tournament with me then?"

"I can't." Bo said sadly. "I have to go find Saku."

"Two open slots..."

"I'll fight."

I turned slowly, not recognizing the voice.

* * *

"Zelkova, what is this place?" Matsu asked as Zelkova orbbed him in.

"This is where Ovan's sister slept... for almost a year."

Books littered the floor, and a crack leading to the web was visible in the center. Zelkova moved toward it and put his hand in.

"This is the last remaining written piece of The Prophecy." He murmered to himself. Zelkova handed the piece to him. Matsu grabbed it and read.

"_Six chains bind her victims_

six chains hold them tight.

Six chains mark the sacrifice,

six chains hold their light._The first chain is Ha8_

_Passionate, hard and true._

_Ha8 is the fire that drives us,_

_Ha8 is buryed in me and you._

_The second chain is Freude,_

_Beautiful, forgiving and Warm._

_Freude is the only thing holding us together,_

_as the dark begins to swarm._

_The Third Chain is Sorge._

_Solemn, Dark and Cold._

_Sorge is the thing that holds us back,_

_as our enemies begin to fold._

_The fourth chain is Wunsch,_

_forever ours, guiding and bright._

_Wunsch is thing that keeps our eyes on our path,_

_as darkness covers everything that is right._

_The fifth chain is Verzweiflung,_

_mourning, sobbing and creeping across our souls._

_It is the thing that everyone feels_

_as we all pay our tolls._

_The sixth chain is Liebe._

_No words can describe how it feels._

_It will light your path when all else fails,_

_and fight on as everyone kneels._

_Hate, Joy, Sadness, Hope, Despair and Love_

_drive us into our generation. The generation of Unity.__"_

"Hate, Joy, Sadness, Hope, Despair and Love." Zelkova repeated.

"Liebe is..."

"Liebe is love."


	25. Chapter 25

"Shino?" Kuhn asked.

"Hello. Kaden, Your sister and I used to be good friends."

"Ella..."

"As you probably know now, my name is Shino.... It's good to see that you're back. I was worried..."

"That's right, you were there, weren't you?" Kuhn asked.

"Yeah..." She nodded.

"I'm gonna fight too!" Aina crowed.

"Hey!" cried Kuhn.

I smiled. "You're out of luck"

"Great..." He sighed and looked at me.

"Don't worry. I've got it covered."

"Team Kaden, please report to the Arena counter for your next match."

"See you later Kuhn!" I waved and ran off.

Shino gave me her Member Address and I added the two into my party.

I checked the roster. Team Hetero... The team was comprised of Hetero(who I didn't know,) Atoli and Pi.

"I don't want to fight them..." I sighed.

"We have too... If we don't then..." Shino broke off.

"You're right." I whispered. "You're right, you're right, you're right."

Aina put her hand against mine and Shino put her hand on my shoulder.

"We're going to save Ella."

* * *

Kuhn gasped as he came upon the skydeck. Zelkova, Miriam and Matsu were talking. He ducked into the hall leading to it and listened to what they were saying

"So, the next match..." Miriam put her head on Matsu's shoulder. Matsu flinched and averted his eyes.

"The question is, does she have a chance? She's up against an AIDA infected player and two Epitaph Users." Zelkova said cheerily. "Hey, Kuhn, you're not fooling anyone."

Kuhn flinched and stood up. Miriam waved to him slightly, and whispered something to Matsu. Matsu seemed to be acting strangely around Miriam.

A sudden clashing of weapons brought Kuhn's attention down to the field.

"Ah, we must be going." Zelkova said, as Miriam's Data flickered

* * *

"There has to be an easier way to do this." I hissed as I dodged another attack from Pi.

"You could try breaking the hold AIDA has on them." Shino whispered in my ear as she healed me.

"Yeah, but how?"

I jumped up and twisted in midair as Hetero swung his scythe at me. I drew my twin blades and caught him while he was trying to recover from his previous attack.

He growled and his eyes grew black.

"USE MOON BRAND!" Saku shouted from the stands. I turned to see her smiling at me, standing right next to Bo.

"Got it." I whispered.

I drew the blade and swung.

The most stangest thing happened next.

When Moon Brand smacked into Hetero, the AIDA inside him flew out, and into my arm. I was about to flinch, when I felt that mysterious 'good' AIDA inside me twitch, and convert the other AIDA.

"What the?" Hetero whispered. He fell on the ground and looked up at me, a dazed expression on his face.

I turned to Pi, who was in the same state. Atoli on the other hand had a horrified expression. She looked at me.

"The bonds of love cannot be broken."The moment she whispered those words, she summoned her Avatar. Pi followed suit.

But for some reason they threw themselves in front of me, making defeat easy.

I data drained them, and they returned to normal. But something nagged me... they didn't even seem to resist my attacks, as if they wanted to be Data Drained.

I landed on the ground and looked at them. They were normal. Suddenly the Scythe that I had equiped appeared in front of me. It spun in a circle, entrancing me. Then, without any warning, the scythe exploded.

"The chain will be broken tonight."

A wave of darkness hit me, and I fell backwards.


	26. Hiatus

**AN: Greetings friends....fans....haters.....**

**I came to a realization today in geometry. I can no longer go on with continuing this story when it has sooooo much to work on. That being said, I'd like to formally announce the restart of A New Day, and I have began writing the first chapter already. I will soon come back to this, perhaps, or may end it with just Rebirth. I'd like to thank you all for your support in this, my first fan fic. Thank you all. I hope you all return for Kaden's epic restart. It will be under the same title as the first....**

**Thank you for everything**

**-Twilights-Pain**


End file.
